Town
ru:Город The town is a game feature which gives players a new area to play in and the opportunity to gain coins, experience points, and reputation points by filling town visitors' orders. It can be unlocked at experience level 34 by repairing the train station located on the farm. From reputation level 3 and up, it lets players interact with the sanctuary. ---- 'Going to the town' Repairing the farm's train station costs 39,000 coins, takes three days (or 97 diamonds) and awards 39 experience points. After taking the handcar to go to the town players must repair the town's train station and the Town Hall. It is free to repair these. ---- 'Town buildings' There are several buildings in the town (see the map below): * the Eggspress train which brings visitors to the town * the train station to allow more visitors in the town * the Town Hall to keep track of visitors * service buildings to fill visitors' orders * the personal train to pick up visitors from your neighborhood * the book stand and the sanctuary on the far right (not shown on the map) *animal shelters for sanctuary animals * the handcar to go back to the farm ---- 'Town characters' Mr. Wicker, a talking scarecrow, guides players through the first steps when they unlock the town and later when they unlock the sanctuary. Ten different non-player characters come to visit towns and request orders in the different service buildings. ---- 'Decorations' Many items can be placed in the town to decorate it, and create paths and fences. ---- 'Expansion' Players can expand the town using expansion supplies. ---- 'Layout Edit Mode' From experience level 34 onwards, players can use the Layout Edit Mode to edit the current layout of their town and to create new ones. ---- 'Tutorial' ---- 'Strategy tips' * There is much more room in the town than on the farm so expanding the land there is not as critical. * Town is the BEST way to level up in the game. Keep serving the visitors and playing regularly, you can get a lot of tools each day from the town. * Start working on your town as soon as possible. Upgrade your Town Hall and all the buildings so that you can get extra XP and Coins. However, upgrading the XP/Reputation and Time tab is recommended first. * The visitors in Gift Shop mostly request the products from Loom, Sewing Machine, Candle Maker & Hat Maker. * You can found a floating chest in the beach occasionally which you can give you different rewards even diamonds sometimes. * Upgrading the Personal Train requires a lot of bars, however, upgrading the time tab is recommended first so that you can pick up townies from your neighborhood friends every 1 hour and 30 min. * Opening the land in Town requires Map Pieces just as Land Deeds in the farm which can be very occasionally found in the newspaper. * The amount of tools keep increasing with each upgrade you make on the buildings. * To Level Up in the town is really hard. Continuous and Non-Stop playing is preferred to increase your reputation level and upgrade the buildings. * LEVEL 38 is the last level on which you can finally max your all buildings 100%. ---- Category:Town